Au dessus de la ville
by Dea Artio
Summary: " Il y eu plus en ce salut, en ce silence glacé au milieu de la nuit, que tout ce qu'ils s'étaient écrit. Qu'allaient ils faire maintenant ? " -fin de la première saison


Les personnages appartiennent à la série Skins, la scène se passe à la toute fin de la saison 1.

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur un autre fandom que Harry Potter, mais Skins fait parti de mes séries préférées et j'adore le couple Sidney/Cassie. De plus une amie me repprochait récemment de ne savoir écrire que des histoires qui fînissent mal et la déprime, donc c'est un peu pour elle. J'éspere que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au dessus de la ville 

Son coeur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, il était pris à la gorge par la peur qu'elle ne soit pas là. Mais il fallait qu'elle le soit. Alors même s'il devait traverser toute la ville en courant, peu importe. Il serait là aussi. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre à nouveau, il ne pouvait pas laisser le vent l'emporter.

Son coeur se serrait sous l'effort de la course, qui n'avait jamais été son fort, et Sidney pouvait sentir son souffle haché lui brûler l'intérieur des poumons. Sans s'arrêter de monter la colline il cherchait frénétiquement l'inhalateur dans la poche de son jean's. Ses jambes allaient le lâcher lorsqu'il arriva au sommet du promontoire, et son coeur aussi lorsqu'il vit que Cassie était là.

Immobile, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant telle une aura fantomatique autour de sa peau albâtre. Elle était assise sur un banc, contemplant le monde en contre-bas. Elle attendait. En la voyant tout le corps de Sidney s'était relâché, comme s'il avait jusqu'alors retenu sa respiration. Comme s'il inspirait pour la toute première fois. Doucement, presque précautionneusement, il alla la rejoindre, s'assit sans un bruit à ses côtés. L'univers entier s'arrêta. Enfin, ils se prirent la main.

« Salut. »

Et il y eu plus en ce salut, en ce silence glacé au milieu de la nuit, que tout ce qu'ils s'étaient écrit. Car comment auraient ils dit en quelques lignes l'impression du monde qui souffle et les emporte. De la vie qui les éloigne sans cesse quand ils ne veulent que se tenir l'un auprès de l'autre, en oubliant la vie. Les mots existent-ils ? Ceux pour décrire l'échange amoureux de leurs mains emmêlées, de leur silence gêné, de leurs corps qui n'osent trop s'approcher et de leurs lèvres qui rêvent de se sceller. Cassie, c'était une fée. Un souffle d'air frais dans la vie de Sidney, qui lui faisait oublier Tony, sa famille, ce monde fou et sauvage dans lequel il déambulait. Sidney, c'était son chevalier. Quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimerait malgré les intempéries, malgré la faim, malgré la maladie. Quelqu'un qui veillait vraiment sur elle, qui en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire.

« Si le vent m'emporte, tu me rattraperas ? » demanda-t-elle en un murmure.

Sidney sourit, c'était aussi cela qu'il aimait chez Cassie, cette façon de ne jamais être ce que l'on attendait. D'être vraie.

« Et si je ne peux pas, je m'envolerai après toi. »

« Wow, lovely. Je veux dire, wow, merci. Je t'aime aussi. »

Et puisque cela était dit, que restait il à dire ? Rien. Il ne restait plus que ce silence enchanté, électrique, qui les traversait et les transcendait. Deux silhouettes immobiles, assises dans la nuit, contemplant les étoiles et surplombant la ville. Cette ville, cette vie, qui s'étendait loin au delà d'eux dans la plus grande indifférence, dans leur silence. Et leurs mains serrées. La peau si douce de Cassie caressant la paume calleuse de Sidney. Leurs doigts qui jouaient à se frôler, comme s'ils venaient de se rencontrer et qu'ils s'exploraient. Le regard du brun effleurait parfois Cassandra, son sourire mutin et son nez retroussé, ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres presque entrouvertes comme s'il allait s'en échapper une nouvelle exclamation admirative, et tout cela perdu dans la contemplation des cieux. Il resserra son emprise sur la main délicate de la blonde, prêt à la retenir si elle venait à s'envoler. Sous la pression exercée, elle détourna son regard de la lune et le ficha dans les iris troubles de Sidney. Le monde n'avait plus cours entre leurs deux regards. Il n'y avait plus rien, il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Leurs corps se touchaient à peine, la fraîcheur nocturne les faisait frissonner et Cassie était pieds nus dans l'herbe mouillée. Mais leurs souffles froids, embués, s'entremêlaient. Et ainsi, assis sur ce banc, sans même s'être embrassés, par le seul embrasement de leurs cœurs, au tout premier regard, ils se faisait l'amour.

Et le ciel à témoin, sous l'éclat de la lune, Sidney se pencha soudain vers Cassie. Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour lui laisser le temps de choisir, il glissa la main dans sa chevelure d'ange. Elle releva doucement le visage vers lui, sans jamais quitter de ses grands yeux papillonnants les lèvres un peu trop roses et humides du garçon. Il arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres d'elle, alors que déjà ils partageaient la même respiration, et elle dû à son tour passer ses mains blanches derrière la nuque de Sid, pour lui faire franchir la distance séparant encore leurs bouches. Leurs langues ne se frôlèrent qu'à peine. Ce n'était pas un grand baiser de cinéma, cela semblait plutôt l'amour naissant de deux enfants un peu trop grands. Ils échangèrent toute la tendresse, toute la peur, tout ces sentiments qui compressaient leurs âmes. Toute cette absence de l'autre qu'ils voulaient combler, tout les non-dit qu'ils n'auraient jamais à exprimer. Tout ce qui les avait retenu loin de l'autre sans une réelle raison, la peur de ce monde fou où ils n'étaient que deux gamins perdus. Et lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Cassie sourit.

« Wow, lovely. »

Sidney sourit aussi, parce qu'elle était belle. Parce que c'était elle. Parce qu'aucune autre fille, pas même Michelle, ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir cette exaltation à chaque respiration. Parce qu'il était amoureux, et qu'il voulait rester pour toujours à ses côtés. Parce qu'elle aussi l'aimait.

« Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Maintenant, rien. On s'aime. Demain, quand le soleil se lèvera, il faudra rejoindre la vie. Mais cette nuit, ils ont toute la ville devant eux, et le vent souffle sur leurs cœurs qui battent d'un même rythme.

« Cassie, you're fucking lovely. Never leave me. »

* * *

Si cela vous a plus, une petite review ne mange pas de pain et ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci de m'avoir lu !

PS : j'en profite pour dire à mon chéri, si jamais il passe par ici, que je l'aime, et qu'il est fucking lovely lui aussi.


End file.
